Menma the Necromantic God
by Raxychaz
Summary: A retelling of Menma's origins with a twist. We return to where it all began, and with a few new faces, what could possibly happen? Menma/Harem, Lemons, Limes, Character Death, Victimisation and possible Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Something_ was very wrong.

He could fell it; sure he'd been reborn once before. But for some reason it felt different this time. Bah, it matters not he'd figure it out sooner or later, right now he had to deal with the fact he couldn't open his eyes, it's not like he was within the womb, he wouldn't have cognitive thought, perhaps he was just born?

That would make sense, though the rumbles and roars threw him. With what control he had of his infantile form he forced his eyes, opened allowed his silver-white Rinnegan's to see the world around him.

"Oh, look Mina-kun…he finally opened his eyes…" whispered voice, Menma's tiny heart froze at the sound of the voice, "They're so beautiful…" she whispered rubbing his cheek, he felt sick, how _dare_ she touch him!

"You're right, Kushina-chan…he's a real cutie." Said a masculine voice, Menma's silver-white orbs lifted to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Menma wanted to die, he really did. For the first time in many years, he wanted to either just die. To be away from these two cretins, he had no out. No…they could do whatever they wanted to him. Torture, mutations, purposely ruined seals…they could gain their revenge.

'_Here goes a new life. They'll no doubt destroy this new body in so many fucked up ways._' Menma closed his eyes as he felt someone lift him up, someone that wasn't Kushina or Minato.

"Release the Kyuubi or the child dies!" Menma scoffed opening his eyes once more he concentrated and with a very weak, for him, Shinra Tensei, released himself from the man's grip. Obito was shocked as his arm broke; Minato grabbed Menma and was shocked when he did though Obito stole Kushina away.

It all went the same, the same as it always was. Kushina and Minato together, sealed the beast into Menma, Kyuubi was sucked in but instead of the usual seal being made, the beast screamed out.

"_**Necromancer! No, you foolish Ningen! Do not feed a God of this magnitude even more power!**_" roared Kurama as his Chakra was automatically syphoned off and began attaching itself to Menma, large cleaves began to form in the sky, parting clouds, levelling chunks of forest, the Shinigami watched on behind Minato in awe.

"_A young one, a god has been born. The second Necromancer has come into the world…there is only one way to deal with this. I must send for Eucliwood to watch over him…Kami-Nee that will be a pain._" Grumbled the Hanyo masked creature with a deep sigh.

"Shinigami-sama…what do you mean?" asked Minato, cradling his baby boy in his arms. And looking up to the spectral figure.

"_Basically? Your kid is a new God given flesh. No doubt this is the same Menma that has been traipsing around the Multi-verse, must have messed up or something after leaving he last one and ended up being reborn here…dumbass. Anyway he's a Necromancer now; Necromancers are being of pure power, able to bend reality to their very will." _Said the Shinigami as he dragged Minato's and Kushina's souls into him, Menma tore them back out though, glaring unholy hell at the being.

"_Hey! You punk I won those souls fair and square_!" shouted the Shinigami pointing accusingly at Menma, the baby waved his arms around and reality collapsed around the Shinigami, he hated these two. But they had their uses.

The Shinigami appeared once more and growled "_Fine. _You_ take the souls. I'll send Eucliwood with her bitch-boy over soon."_´ Menma nodded as best he could in the situation as the Shinigami disappeared once more, Minato and Kushina's bodies lay next to Menma, who inserted their souls back into them, but their eyes remain dead and their bodies continued to cool.

"Wha…?" 'Said' Minato in shock, looking around for the Shinigami but only finding his wife and his son.

"_Congratulations. You're now my bitches. Names Menma Sunstrider. Congratulations on birthing a god, woman._" Said the voice of the adult Menma, both of them looked down at him in surprise, he looked at them boredly, as many other Shinobi arrived on the scene.

"Minato, Kushina you're alive!" said Sarutobi Hiruzen a wizened old man with grey hair, wrinkles and brown eyes, he wore thing black body armour with a samurai styled helmet, a happy expression on his face.

"I don't understand the Shinigami almost took us…and then….do you remember Mina-kun?" asked Kushina in confusion like her memory was a completely blank for the past few moments.

"No, but I can't say this is an issue, we're alive. We can be a family, and that's all that matters." Said Minato hugging her and Menma to him.

"_Hands of, Blondie._" Said Menma, as an ethereal Knight clad in black armour having a skull motif and a pair of beautiful blades upon his back.

"Who…?" asked Sarutobi in shock and awe.

"_I am Menma Sunstrider. Don't touch me. I'm going to the nearest area where I can rest my infant form, and hopefully just hurry up and get past the pain that is puberty._" Said the hooded Knight, walking back into the village, Menma asleep in his arms.

"Put my son down now!" ordered Minato, standing up and stalking up to the Knight.

"_I am him you moron. How else would this projection work!? Where you not listening to the Shinigami, I am a God of Reality, don't __**fucking**_ _touch me, or argue with me. I'm going home and I'm going to sleep. Bother me tomorrow._" Shouted the Knight, the babies eyes glowing as each word was spoken.

Minato flinched like he was burned, Kushina wanted to cry, after all that effort, and pain. She couldn't even hold her baby boy in her arms "_You may want to pick a new Kage, Minato cannot use the Spiritual side of Chakra anymore, and from what I know. His Taijutsu isn't that great._" Said the Knight, amusement trickling into his voice.

**Clearing, created by one of the many cleaves of energy, within Konoha forest.**

"_Mokuton: Mansion"_ said Menma's Knight form, the ground split and from it rose a lavish looking home, three stories tall along with several smaller houses running towards it, much like a small Clan district, Menma's Knight form walked into the house, the door opening without having to be touched, the house was painted a beautiful moon white on the outside, with blacks and golden yellows mixed into it, the inside was bare, the Knight went to the staircase and into the Master Bedroom.

It held an already furnished king sized bed with black sheets with golden Rinnegan eyes patterned over it, and fluffy white pillows, the Knight lay down the baby form of himself. This projection was his best idea yet.

"So this is him?" asked a voice of a very bored young man, his hair was a pale brown, while his eyes where a dull grey in colour. His skin was deathly pale and he wore a white dress shirt, grey trousers and brown shoes.

"_I brought them, good luck, Sunstrider. And welcome to the race of Gods._" Said the voice of the Shinigami before it vanished completely, the form of the Knight looked to the young man "Aikawa Ayumu, I'm a Zombie." Said the boy with a small bow.

"Eucliwood Hellscythe. Is this Menma?" asked the girl, she was donned in dark grey armour covering her forehead, forearms, chest, thighs, and shins, wearing a purple Lolita-esque dress underneath that, her eyes where a light violet in colour that inspected the baby, she nodded before slipping into the bed with the child and cradling him before falling asleep.

"Eu…?" asked Ayumu, shocked an awed, a _baby_ managed to do what he'd been trying to ever since he'd met Eu, sadly he could already see the bond being made between the two and sighed deeply, the Knight led him to another room, just one door down the hall, revealing a nice double bed with empty draws and closets waiting to be filled.

"Thank you, Knight-san." The projection nodded and vanished into various Mana particles.

**Eight years later.**

We come to a scene, eight years later of the trio. Not much had changed for them other than the fact that Menma had taken the Hellscythe name, Minato and Kushina had sunken into a slight depression for about a year before trying again, little did they know that they were Undead.

Hehehehe.

The younger Hellscythe purposely didn't tell them, since they had no way of getting back of him, considering they didn't know as this was a completely different universe of the Elemental Nations. He didn't have to worry about anything.

Menma was donned in similar armour to Eu, thought fitted for males, and instead of a dress he wore a black leather jacket, over a white singlet, baggy black ANBU styled pants and boots. His spikey white hair was done up in a ponytail to stop it from flying around everywhere. He stood roughly shoulder height with Eu.

Ayumu walked around, clothed in standard Chunin's attire, since his freakish strength allowed him to use Taijutsu on par with Rock Lee and Maito Gai. Whom he trained with when not with the two Necromancers. His headband was tied around his left shoulder and under his clothes where several powerful seals that kept his body together when he used his extreme strength, courtesy of Menma.

Menma and Eu where out on the town, Ayumu walking on Menma's other side, Ayumu smiled down at the shorter Necromancer, and could honestly say he didn't mind being around the kid, he was calm and collected showing little emotion much like Eu, but his projected words held a rebellious and sarcastic edge that could always cook up a smirk from the Zombie.

"_Ayumu, didn't you say you needed some more clothes a couple of days ago?_" asked the spikey white haired 8 year old, getting a nod from Ayumu "_Then let's get that sorted, I need to get Knight to buy some more pasta and sauces, I'm craving spaghetti bolognaise._" Said the God once more, with a nod, agreeing with himself.

Eu's hand was gently around Menma's own, making sure she didn't lose him. That pair had formed an unbreakable bond, it started on the night of their contact, and Menma's power flowed into Eu and hers into him. They were quite literally bound at the soul.

Everywhere on the streets, as they passed people they would bow or smile kindly in the trio's direction "_Sheep_." Came his telepathic voice, a disgusted tone to it, "_I can't believe in this reality they try and pull the worship card._" The Hyuuga Clan was much worse though, calling him their true god, able to twist the fates to his own whim. He wasn't a real fan, but he could at least tolerate them considering he had no direct problem with the Hyuuga the first time around.

"Well, that's what happens when you kill a Bijuu." Said Ayumu with an amused smile on his face, Menma sighed audibly. "The Hokage actually told everyone about it, strangely enough." Said Aikawa, more to himself than anyone else.

"At least they don't sacrifice each other to you." Wrote Eu, Menma nodded in agreement, but the look on her face, one of annoyance, suggested that humans used to do so for her.

"Good Morning, Hellscythe-sama." Greeted Hisashi, the Hyuuga Clan head, with his small family, his wife, Hitomi, their daughter Hinata, and baby Hanabi.

Hisashi was a man with shoulder length brown hair, dead white eyes and fair skin, donned in a cream coloured kimono with a brown coloured sash.

Hitomi had dark blue, almost black, coloured hair in a Hime style and fair skin. Though her eyes where the Byakugan they had a light Lavender tinge to them, that she shared with Hinata. She wore a light, lavender coloured kimono that did nothing to hide her great body.

Hinata was the same age as himself, with short hair, much like her mothers, with two small bangs falling down to her shoulders, a perpetual blush on her face and fair coloured skin. She wore a little fur collared jacket over a light blue kimono.

Hanabi wasn't really wearing anything other than a baby onesie her hair was the same brown as Hisashi's but her eyes where the same as her mothers.

"_Morning, Hisashi-san and family, sorry for not saying your names but it's kind of a mouthful, and redundant since you're standing right before me._" Greeted Menma, cordial as possible. Ever since he could walk, Eu has informed him of the need to bear the Hellscythe name, a tradition for all Necromancers. Menma did so, considering it was a badass name, and his time in Azeroth already ended so it was best not to bear the Sunstrider name anymore.

"No problem, Menma-sama. Good morning to you too." Hanabi wriggled in Hitomi's grip, Menma raised the ground slightly and eyed the baby, who giggled and cooed at him. Menma rubbed the top of her head and allowed a tiny smile to slip onto his face.

Hisashi and Hitomi almost fainted at this, as Menma-sama rarely paid heed to anyone, but he was actually _touching_ their youngest.

"_Cute girl. Here, for makin' me smile, you get a smidge of power._" Menma allowed a single drop of his godly energy to fall from his clawed fingertip to land on Hanabi's forehead, the multi-coloured liquid sunk into her skin, a small blue circle forming at its entrance point.

Hanabi giggled and clapped some, Menma bid the family good bye and he and his trio continued on their way.

Knight materialised behind Menma and broke off from the group, at Eu's look he provided an answer "_He's going to grab Ayumu some clothes, and me the ingredients for dinner…did you two want anything specific?_" a solid clone of Knight appeared and waited orders.

"I wouldn't mind some Onigiri…" admitted Ayumu while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Menma nodded before turning to his fellow Necromancer.

"Meat. Any kind." She wrote, Menma nodded once more and the Knight clones vanished, trailing after the original Mana construct.

"Menma-nii!" shouted a voice, the God turned to see a raven haired girl with alabaster pale skin running towards them, an older boy in tow, Menma allowed a mental smile to grace him.

"_Hey, Sasume. Itachi. Good to see you this morning._" Sasume glomped Menma, much to his amusement, he reciprocated with one hand, since his other was occupied.

"Good morning, Menma-sama." Knight's arm appeared and flicked Itachi's forehead, Menma shot him a deadpan look, the older Uchiha smiled "Menma-Ototo." The Necromancer nodded in satisfaction as Sasume let him go.

"Did you wanna come and train with me and Itachi-nii?" asked the girl, Menma looked to his companions who shrugged, having really nothing else to do they nodded.

**Uchiha Training Grounds.**

"_Katon: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!_" shouted the ravenette, a large fireball leaving her lips, Itachi clapped.

"Good job, Imoto. You finally got it perfectly, now we move on to the Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Said Itachi showing her the handsigns. Menma watched as Eu's pen morphed into a powerful scythe and she and Ayumu 'Sparred' the word was used with heavy amounts of Sarcasm, since it was mostly Ayumu just trying to keep himself in one piece.

Knight came walking down the path and placed the bags next to Menma, before dispersing into a cloud of Mana, Menma gathered all of the particles in the air, forming them into a ball before pointing upwards and shooting, a large blast the shape of an arrow shot towards the sky, clearing it of clouds and breaking the sound barrier.

Somewhere a Nara slacker was complaining about the unfairness of the clouds vanishing.

Ayumu was knocked off balance was sliced in half "Damnit…." He groaned as Eu's magic began stitching him back together.

"_Always amusing to watch you get cut up, Ayumu._" Said the voice of Menma, a chuckle coming through the connection to his friends, yet his face remaining stony.

"It's weird how he can do that with the façade up." Said Itachi, Sasume looked at him with a scoff.

"That's that teapot calling the kettle black." She sniped; Itachi sighed but could only agree.

"Fair enough…"

"Menma-sama, the Hokage has requested your presence in the Council hall." Menma sighed silently, as the Rabbit ANBU knelt next to him.

"_Just me?_" Rabbit nodded and Menma offered his hand "_I'll see you guys later._" Rabbit and Menma vanished, he didn't know why he was even humouring the 'Hokage' when the 'Hokage' happened to be a fuckin' Zombie of his own making.

**Council Hall**

The Clan heads, Elders, and a few of the important civilian figures sat in the Council hall, with the Hokage and his wife both of whom where unknowingly Zombies, with a blonde haired child standing next to them, their adopted son they used a Blood Ritual with since Kushina couldn't bear children for some reason.

His name was Arashi Uzumaki. Having shaggy blonde hair, light violet coloured eyes and tanned skin. The Blood Ritual was performed when he was still very young so over the years he grew to look more and more like Kushina and Minato.

"Thank you for coming, Menma." Said Minato, he felt a sense of dread whenever he looked upon the young boy, like his very soul was being squeezed.

"_What do you want? I was enjoying some down time._" Said one of the two God's of Reality, in annoyance, though once more, it didn't show on his face.

"We asked you here because many have requests, and I just figured it'd be best to get them all out of the way." Menma sighed in annoyance, as a chair materialized for him, and he took his seat.

"_Begin._"

"We believe you should grant the Hokage and Kushina-sama the ability to use Chakra once more." Said one of the civilians, Menma turned to the man, and then back to the Uzumaki family, then to and fro a few more times.

"_Well, since that is worth the safety of the whole village…what's something of equal worth? Give me that, and you get your precious Chakra back._" Challenged Menma, looking dead into Minato's eyes, a smirk on his face, looking like a crack in a statue.

Minato closed his eyes, and thought and nodded to himself "I'll give you the Rasengan, and all of my formulas on Fuinjutsu." He said, shocking several people, Menma hummed in thought, before holding a single hand aloft, and allowing mana to begin spinning in a sphere, Minato's mouth hung open.

"_The Rasengan is not nearly as hard as you make it out to be. And Fuinjutsu, I've already mastered more than you can comprehend in your lifetime. So pass._" Minato and Kushina looked to each other before he spoke once more "_How about…I copy the Forbidden Scroll. That should be about the equal amount of value._"

"Done." Said Minato, shocking the room once more, Menma nodded and conjured two orbs before they shot directly into Minato's and Kushina's chests, flooding their zombified bodies with Chakra what he was actually doing was returning half of their souls, while he kept the other half for when they died completely.

"_Bring the scroll over tomorrow. I'm going home._" And with the space collapsed around Menma's form and he vanished, a small note with the title being 'Requests' on the top.

**End of Chapter**

**Yo, felt like writing this. Nothing much to say other than, we'll see how it goes.**

**Thanks for reading.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	2. Chapter 2

"…_So tell me again, why you where wandering around the fucking graveyard, Ayumu?_" asked Menma, annoyed at his friends actions, seriously. Who does that? Zombies are weird.

"And, WHY there is a bratty little shit **in my house?!**" roared the Hellscythe, standing up, lightning falling to the earth from the skies as his mood darkened, forsaking his telepathy for instead grilling the boy vocally.

"Imean, Seraphim is alright, first impressions were good. But this little bitch **IS DEAD MEAT IF SHE DOESN'T SHUP THE FUCK UP!**" he seethed, suppressing as much power as possible by flaring his Light/Death powers to equal levels. The table cracking under him, as Ayumu shivered in terror in the corner of the room, the aforementioned girl was only looking at the Necromancer with a bored expression.

Let's back up shall we?

_**Flashback**_

Tonight was the night of the Uchiha Massacre; Menma did not do anything for this because of two reasons. 1, he knew of Orochimaru's want of the Sharingan, and Gods only know what he could do with them, should he get a pair. And with the whole clan alive, that chance got bigger and bigger.

2. Because fuck you that's why.

He was currently 9, the Academy of this world played it smart with their students, starting them at 10 and releasing them into the world at 15. The curriculum had changed accordingly to the extended age periods.

He had yet to actually bother with even thinking about the academy since he had no want to become a Shinobi of Konoha, he found much more interesting things to occupy his time. Like bending reality to his every whim with a single whispered word, he usually practiced on Avicus in his Dark World. A segment of Subspace he'd set aside for himself to use whenever he needed to practice his more devastating abilities.

Menma was currently sitting next to Eu, or actually lying with his head in her lap, content as could be as she stroked his hair, the sensations where fabulous to his skin. "_I'm glad I made that bad jump…because I got to meet you….Eucliwood._" said Menma, Eu's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled a tiny yet radiant smile, the loli-figured Necromancer leant down and kissed his forehead, moving his own helmet out of the way.

She found it endearing that he wore that armour, considering he didn't have to, yet made a copy of her own and never took it off, even giving it growth seals, so it grew as he did, even his speech, the Telepathy, wasn't necessary yet he used it almost all the time because she could not speak without harming herself, he was currently finishing up a very powerful suppression seal that should be finished soon, to rectify this.

Eu felt warm whenever she was near Menma, whenever their hands touched, whenever he hugged her. It was foreign to the Necromancer; living so long in the Netherworld did that to people. But she managed.

"**What are you going to do about the Uchiha?**" wrote Eu, tapping the notepad with her pen, Menma's eyes skimmed across it and he sighed.

"I'll have to deal with the fallout later. But I suppose we should go now, and make sure no-one tampers with their bodies." He sat up before standing, offering his hand he helped her stand, their eyes met for a moment and they both smiled, somehow. Sharing their magics, marking one another with them. Had made every single brush of skin feel like everything in the world was perfect.

'_I've never felt so complete in my life…_' thought the Draconic Necromancer, he'd have to check in on Onyxia and the others at some point, it's been too long.

**Uchiha District**

The coppery scent of blood invaded his senses; he scanned the whole district for life signs only finding one, Sasume, Fugaku and Mikoto as well, but their signals were so filled with despair, they may as well have already been dead, the last flickers of Shisui leaving his body as they walked.

Menma slowly walked through the district, clones of him appearing and taking the bodies away, vanishing as they did into Dark Realm, the bodies would be preserved until he could come up with a use for them. Maybe experiment with genes a little? See what makes Sharingan tick..? He needed a hobby and was grasping at straws here.

As he made it to the last house he came upon the scene of Itachi stabbing his parents, and Sasume at his feet, as he entered, Menma locked eyes with Itachi, and the Uchiha heir's widened in shock

"_I have to say, Itachi. I thought, maybe in this reality, maybe you wouldn't go through with it. This village has done nothing but ruin your clan, maybe they were right to revolt?_" said Menma walking towards Itachi and passing him, to grab Sasume, her heart still beat softly.

"_Maybe…maybe we could have continued to be a family. All of us, but you just had to listen to those idiots…I'm disappointed, Itachi. I really am._" Menma looked sadly at his older brother figure, from this life, and the first. Itachi avoided looking at Menma, the last walls of his façade almost at their breaking points.

"_If you ever need help. I'll be there. Just don't forget us._" Menma and Eu, with Sasume in hand. Left the Uchiha household. Menma daren't look back lest his own façade crack, he put up his frosty face and buried his heart in ice for the moment.

Eu seemed content to just walk in silence, knowing what it must have been like for him; his words when he was speaking with Itachi were enough to convey that. Her light violet orbs tracing his face, and the slightly bloodied form of Sasume, she could sense miniscule amounts of 'Holy Light' sinking into the girl from Menma, 'Holy Light' and 'Pure Death' being his two most used magic types, that he gained from his previous world.

As they walked down the empty streets of Konoha, Menma could sense a large, for this world, influx of energy near the graveyard, but once more, didn't care. He wanted to go home, and sleep with his Dark Goddess.

"Hellscythe-sama." Said a voice, just as they entered the clearing towards his home, Menma saw a woman, with long silky black hair, piercing emerald eyes, fair coloured skin and a large heaving chest, donned in a black cloak, covering most of her other clothing.

"I am Seraphim, a Vampire Ninja of the Swallow Clan, I have come to ask for the chance to become the servant of one of you." She said, Menma just summoned Knight to bring her inside, he had to deal with getting Sasume in bed first, this girl could wait.

**20 minutes later.**

"_Alright, so you said your name was Seraphim, right?_" asked Menma, receiving a nod from the busty woman, he gently drummed his fingers atop the table as he 'spoke'.

"**I have a servant already.**" Wrote out Eu, Seraphim nodded, and turned to Menma who rolled his eyes.

"_No I don't have a servant. But…ahh fuck It whatever you can stay, why did you come here though?_"

"My clan wishes for a single request from you." She replied, Menma nodded and summoned Knight once more.

"_He'll take you to your room, take your stuff to it, dinner will be ready in about half an hour._" Seraphim nodded, bowing before she went up the stairs after Knight.

"**Crazy night.**"

"_Agreed, I can't wait to see what the hell Ayumu is bringing home with him, stinks of pretentiousness._" Said Menma with annoyance flickering over his eyes as he summoned an older version of himself, as a clone. The Clone ruffled the youngers hair, before going to work in the kitchen.

The clone was donned in his casual attire, black t-shirt, shorts with the hair tied back.

"**Hottie.**" Wrote Eu, a small uplift of the right side of her lips.

"_Well, I may grow to be a total Adonis. But you already have the patent on adorable._" Said Menma pecking her check, he could see a faint pink grow on the Elder Necromancers face, Menma slipped into his older form, his clothes and armour contorting to his body, before sitting Eu on his lap on the couch, her back on his chest as he hugged her, resting his right cheek on her head.

Eu's hands entwined with his own, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth….that was until the door opened.

"So this is where you live…? Pretty lame." Sniped a young voice, Menma's elven ears twitched at that comment.

"It's not my house, but I'll thank you not to insult it." Replied the familiar voice of Ayumu, he came into the scene of an older Menma preparing dinner, and the two Necromancers cuddling on the couch "Tadaima…" he groaned, preparing himself for no doubt a scolding.

"_Who's this? Didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Ayumu-kun._" Said Menma, amusement in his voice, but his face still blank, minus the small upturn of his lips.

"Haruna, I'm a genius Masō-Shōjo, thank you very much. Who are you, some weird paedophile?" asked the girl, mockingly. She had short brown hair, purple eyes and light coloured skin. She was clothed in Ayumu's shirt, for some reason.

"Something happened in the graveyard, a Megalos Bear appeared and attacked me, I was fighting before she showed, cut me in half and I ended up absorbing all of her powers." Said Aikawa, Menma looked a slight surprised but other than that he couldn't read what the stony faced Necromancer was thinking.

"It's your fault for getting in my way, now you bring me to some paedophile's den! What's wrong with you?!" Seraphim came down the stairs at that point, and glared at the girl.

"Do not insinuate such things about Hellscythe-sama." She said icily, Haruna glared right back, Ayumu looked very confused.

"_This is Seraphim, she's my new guest._"

"I am a member of the Vampire-Ninja Swallow Clan, Hellscythe-sama's servant. And you, little girl. Will immediately apologise for that slight you made against him and Hellscythe-dono."

"Hah! Yeah right, I bet you're in on this whole thing, you're all just a bunch of creepers. Now hurry up and give me back my powers so I can get out of this dump!" demanded Haruna.

**End**

It continued much like that until she said the Eu was just some broken jail-bait and that was why she was so blank looking, that greatly enraged Menma.

And that was about it, here they were.

Menma glared unholy hell at Haruna before growling "Get out of my house." Haruna seemed to finally regain some semblance of conscious thought.

"I refuse! Not until he gives me my powers back!" shouted Haruna, running towards the stairs, only to be caught by a black claw of Mana. Menma growled and the door opened before he threw the girl out of his house.

"_**Shut up and die, brat!**_" roared the Hellscythe, he closed his eyes a breathed deeply "_Ayumu, come here._" The Zombie shakily made his way over to the older male. Menma placed a hand on Ayumu's head, shifting the power of a Masō-Shōjo to something more useful. Ayumu suddenly felt very cold as his breath turned to small clouds of frost.

"_Congratulations, you're no long a Masō-Shōjo, you're a Death Knight. You're welcome_." Said Menma, walking back over to the couch and setting Eu back on his lap.

The room was silent for a time, they ate dinner quietly "_I'll be showing you some of what you can do as a Death Knight over the next couple of years. You won't dry out in the sun anymore, just get a little weaker. Your bones won't break when you use your ridiculous strength, and since you were a Zombie, you'll have control over Unholy Rune Magic, though it would be super powered since you have Eu's magic inside you." _said Menma, Ayumu nodded in happiness, no longer having to dread the sun, Eu actually looked a little saddened that her Zombie wasn't going to be crispy anymore.

It was funny.

"Interesting, Hellscythe-sama. Where did you get the concept for a Death Knight? If I am not being to bold." Asked Seraphim.

Menma waved off her concern, his form shifting back to his, currently, natural one because he was a little sick of flowing magic around him all the time. "_Death Knights are basically weaker versions of myself. I was a Death Knight before I became a Necromancer, I wrecked shit. Twas quite fun, but when I was reborn I gained such monolithic amounts of power from becoming a Necromancer that my Death Knight abilities sort of fell at the wayside. Not to say I don't use them, or I don't plan to. I loved being a Death Knight, it's just I doubt anyone in the universe can stand against me." _Menma finished with a slight sigh.

Eu kicked his shin under the table; Menma chuckled as she wrote "**Watch it.**"

"_You and I cannot fight, Eu. If we did the world would no doubt be torn apart, then most likely reality itself before the entire Multi-verse was nothing."_ Said Menma, Eu wrote in response.

"**Pout.**" Menma laughed lightly at this.

Dinner finished, Seraphim and Ayumu went to their rooms, Menma and Eu went to theirs, changing into panamas before, like so many years ago, they held each other tightly and sleeping.

**One year later.**

"_No. I'm not joining your damned academy, I'm a god. I've been a Shinobi for three and a half centuries before coming to this world, your little kiddy school can teach me nothing._" Hissed Menma, standing in the centre of the Council room.

"Troublesome…be reasonable, Menma-sama. With you around, the other Nations will be more open to the ideas of peace that will make Sarutobi-sama's job much easier." Said Shikaku, Shikamaru's Father and Clan head of the Nara.

"_No offence to you, Sarutobi-san. I don't think using an old man's job as leverage against my decision._"

"None taken." Said Hiruzen with a slight chuckle leaving him, he was the dignitary of Konoha, their ambassador for peace talks, since that was Hiruzen's wish, after spending so many years in wars.

"_There is little to nothing you can do to even try and sway my decision_."

"We can take away those women that live in your house, and use them for the breeding program." Said one the Elder, Danzo. All of the Clan Heads looked at Danzo like he was insane for insinuating such, while Menma looked at the man boredly; he'd already gotten out all of his RAAAAGE, last night when throwing that little shit out of his house.

"_True you could do that. But you do realize I can just…ya'know. Leave._" Said Menma, he never understood how powerful people ever got caught in these kinds of situations; they could just leave and not worry about all the crap.

Danzo, stayed quiet after that, he never actually anticipated the boy thinking of that, just assumed he would get stressed and cave, not…present a logical solution.

**(Seriously people, stop writing them like that. Naruto can just leave the shit village, no stay and be tormented by the council.)**

"_We're done here._" Said Menma, with a roll of his eyes.

**End of chap**

**Yeah, this story is basically where I throw in randomness, because I fucking hate Tsundere's and they only get a little worse than Haruna, because she's also a Loli, and don't say 'What about Eu' because Eu is old as fuck, Haruna's like…12?**

_**Raxychaz**_


End file.
